


The Law of Attraction (In Seven Easy Steps)

by fiddleyoumust



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddleyoumust/pseuds/fiddleyoumust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon likes Spencer's tummy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Law of Attraction (In Seven Easy Steps)

Spencer wakes up and realizes immediately that something is off.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Spencer asks, because he's seriously not even awake yet, and Brendon is sitting on their bed with the fingers of his right hand splayed out over Spencer's stomach.

Brendon flicks his eyes up to Spencer's for a second before he trains them back on his hand still covering Spencer's belly. Spencer tries to sit up, but Brendon uses his other hand to press down firmly on Spencer's shoulder. "Wait," Brendon says. "I'm busy over here."

Spencer rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to speak, and that's when Brendon calmly leans over and licks between the fingers of his splayed hand. Spencer shudders, chokes on the breath he just tried to pull into his lungs, and focuses really hard on keeping his eyes from crossing. "Seriously, what the fuck?" Spencer manages.

Brendon smiles and licks again, his tongue taking slow, precise swipes between his fingers. All Spencer can do is bite his bottom lip hard and try not to make any embarrassing noises. "I love your stomach," Brendon says.

Spencer snorts, because seriously? Spencer doesn't have self-esteem issues. He knows and accepts that there are people in the world that find him attractive. Most days he can even look in the mirror and think, _okay, you look hot today_ , but there's never been a single moment in his life where he's taken in his overall appearance and thought his stomach was something to write home about.

"Whatever," Spencer says trying to wriggle away from Brendon's hold on him. "There's another member of my anatomy that wishes you would show it some love." Spencer pushes his hips up to get his point across.

Brendon smiles up at him and says, "You said _member_ ," and Spencer is all set to laugh when Brendon turns his head again and bites sharply into the side of Spencer's stomach.

"Jesus Fucking Christ," Spencer says, and even he will admit it comes out a little breathless.

Brendon is still smiling, teasing, when he says, "Ah, baby, I know you think I walk on water, but just call me Brendon."

Spencer glares, but before he has the chance to form any kind of retort, Brendon presses his hand firmly down on Spencer's belly. The fleshy parts of Spencer's stomach push up through the spaces between Brendon's fingers, and Brendon goes back to licking and biting until Spencer is a sweaty, writhing mess on the bed.

"Brendon, seriously, what the fuck?" Spencer pants.

Brendon sucks hard on Spencer's skin, right below where his thumb is resting on Spencer's stomach, and right above the waistline of Spencer's boxer shorts. Spencer's eyes roll back, and he tries to remember how to breathe. Brendon laughs as he moves both of his hands to Spencer's hips and presses his face into Spencer's stomach. "I really, really, really love your belly," Brendon says, muffled against Spencer's skin.

"Great, fantastic, it loves you too," Spencer says irritably pushing at Brendon's shoulder. Obviously Brendon woke up this morning thinking it would be more fun to fuck with him than actually fuck him. Spencer is really not in the mood, so when Brendon moves back a little, Spencer gets off the bed and makes his way around toward the bathroom. "I'm just going to go jerk off now, thanks."

Brendon laughs, he fucking laughs, and follows Spencer off the bed. His fingers are light on Spencer's arm, and Spencer kind of wants to snatch his arm away and retreat to the bathroom. His cock is uncomfortably hard, and he would really love a place to take care of it where he doesn't have to look at Brendon's smile, or Brendon's eyes, or Brendon stupidly adorable bed-head.

"Wait, wait," Brendon says. Spencer can tell by the strangled quality of his voice that he's trying unsuccessfully to stop laughing.

Spencer does yank his arm free then. He turns around and glares. "Fucking _what_?" he asks.

Brendon leans in and kisses Spencer hard, wrapping one hand around the back of Spencer's head to press their mouths together more forcefully. Spencer makes a surprised noise against Brendon's lips. Brendon bites at the corner of Spencer's mouth, and kisses him softly one more time before he slides to his knees in front of Spencer.

"Good morning, Spencer," Brendon says. He tips his head back and looks up the length of Spencer's torso. Spencer feels himself getting light headed as he looks back.

Spencer automatically threads his fingers through Brendon's hair. Brendon smirks knowingly and hooks his fingers into the waist band of Spencer's boxers. They slide down Spencer's legs to bunch around his ankles, and Spencer steps out of them hastily, attempting -- and only half succeeding -- in kicking them free of his feet.

Brendon leans forward then and Spencer inhales sharply, tightens his fingers in Brendon's hair and closes his eyes. Spencer feels Brendon's lips against his belly a couple of inches to the left of his belly button, and he waits for the flick of Brendon's tongue or the sharp bite of his teeth. Spencer can feel Brendon's lips purse, can feel Brendon take a deep, thready breath, and still he's completely unprepared when Brendon blows out forcefully against Spencer's stomach.

"What the actual fuck? Are you four years old?" Spencer says taking a step back. He wants to make an angry, yet dignified exit, but that all goes to hell when his feet get caught up in his underwear and he goes sprawling onto the carpet next to Brendon. All the air gets knocked out of him, and he's pretty sure he'll have bruises blooming within the hour, but none of that bothers him as much as Brendon's total lack of concern.

Brendon starts laughing again, arms crossed tightly over his stomach, and Spencer just lies on the floor taking in deep, mortified breaths until Brendon's laughter trails off into hitching breaths, and he sprawls himself across Spencer. "Fancy meeting you down here," Brendon says. He kisses Spencer's chest and neck before he tucks his face against Spencer's shoulder and smiles against the skin there.

"I hate you," Spencer says earnestly.

Brendon works a hand between their bodies and fists around Spencer's cock. "Lies," Brendon says.

Spencer makes an unintelligible noise, and Brendon laughs, working his hand on Spencer's cock a few times before he removes it long enough to put it in front of Spencer's mouth. Spencer takes the hint, and licks wetly across Brendon's palm. Brendon goes back to stroking Spencer, and the glide is easier the second time around with Spencer's spit to ease the way.

Spencer breathes heavily through his nose, and pushes his hips up into Brendon's hand. Brendon twists on the up stroke and inches his way down Spencer's body with kisses to his chest and bites to his stomach. It only takes one pass of Brendon's tongue, warm and wet over the head of Spencer's cock, and Spencer is coming so hard that when he bites his own tongue he doesn't even feel it.

Brendon scoots forward a little and tongues across Spencer's stomach, licking up the worst of the mess. He dips his tongue into Spencer's belly button, and Spencer moans and runs his fingers through Brendon's hair.

"I take it back. I don't hate you," Spencer says. His voice sounds like it's been blended with glass, and Spencer can feel Brendon shiver against the fingers he still has twined in Brendon's hair. "What was that all about?" Spencer asks.

"Your belly really, really turns me on," Brendon says and he sucks a mark into the pale skin below Spencer's belly button.

"So I see," Spencer says pulling Brendon up so he can get to his mouth. Spencer kisses him, warm and sweet, before he rolls them over and presses Brendon into the carpet with his hips.

"Hey, hey," Brendon says against his mouth. "I have a better idea."

Spencer sits up on his knees and quirks an eyebrow questioningly.

"I was thinking we could take a shower, and then I was thinking you could get on your knees under the spray and blow me," Brendon says smiling brightly.

Spencer smiles back and says, "Sure thing... let me just..." and then he pounces, pins Brendon's arms to the ground and blows raspberries against Brendon's stomach. Brendon squeals and laughs and struggles against Spencer's grip until Spencer lets him get away. Brendon makes a run for the bathroom, Spencer fast on his heels.


End file.
